This proposal is divided into two phases. Phase I will include human, anatomical, histopathological, cytological, and pancreatic and biliary secretory studies. Phase II will include human and animal studies: Cytokinetic studies; Relationships of anatomy of pancreatic and biliary ducts to possible induction of pancreatic cancer in experimental animals; Quantification of physiologic reflux of biliary secretion into pancreatic ducts in experimental animals in relationship to physical arrangement of the pancreatic and biliary ducts; and Detection of potential carcinogens contained within cigarette smoke (fluoranthene) in pancreatic and biliary secretion, and tissues of experimental animals exposed to cigarette smoke, humans who smoke, and those who have developed pancreatic cancer. The source of patients for this study will be: The approximate 1,000 autopsies performed at the Mayo Clinic per year; The Mayo Lung Cancer Project; and The Mayo Pancreatic Cancer Detection Project.